The Angel and the Mage
by navygrlz2003
Summary: With the arrival of an unusual DADA teacher, Voldemort and the Death Eaters gaining power and a splintering friendship, the gang's sixth year is sure to be memorable. OOTP spoilers...Pre HBP
1. Prologue

Anything that you recognize belongs to JKR. Anything you don't is mine.

Prologue

An Unexpected Letter

A ruffle of feathers was heard outside a small house on a dead end street. A woman sitting at the kitchen table stood up and opened the door and peered out. She saw a barn owl perched on the porch bannister with a large letter in its beak. Reaching inside, she grabbed a piece of bacon from the counter and fed it to the owl as she opened the letter. Quickly scanning the contents, she grabbed a scrap of parchment and jotted a note. She gave it to the owl and told the bird to take it to his master after resting.

Later that evening, another woman entered the house and sat down at the table with a cup of tea. Her pale blue eyes scanned the premises and a sixth sense told her that something unusual had happened that day.

"Fee," she called out, "can I talk to you for a minute?" She watched as her roomate entered the room in her bathrobe.

"You bellowed, Skye?" Fee asked, drying her hair carefully with a towel. Skye smirked and indicated a few brown feathers on the porch. Fee glanced over and smiled. "Dumbledore wrote. Asked me to take the Dark Arts position again."

"I assume you told him no."

"I accepted..."

"You WHAT? Fee, have you lost your mind? What is the council going to say?"

"I don't care, Skye! Voldemort is nearly too powerful for anyone outside the council to defeat. The only chance anyone has is a sixteen year old child that is so powerful, no one there is willing to train him to his fullest potential. I am not going to stand by and watch that happen. Dumbledore knows this, and that is why I am going."

"Then I am going with you, for if what you say and what my instincts indicate, my...services will be required. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow evening."


	2. Chapter 1: Confessions and OWLS

Chapter 1

Confessions and O.W.L.S

Life at Number 4 Privet Drive had never been exactly normal for sixteen year old Harry Potter, but this year had to be the strangest yet. While his uncle and cousin basically ignored him, his Aunt Petunia had scared him on his first night home.

Harry had just settled down on his bed with a book on Advanced Potions that he had picked up on the last Hogsmeade visit when a he heard a gentle knock on his door. Before he could hide his book, his Aunt Petunia entered and closed the door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Harry?" Harry nodded and sat down, as Petunia took a deep breath. "There are many things that you should have known a long time ago." She paused and continued. "Your mother wasn't muggleborn, Harry. I'm a Squib. Our parents left the magical world to protect me from ridicule. The Evans' were from a long line of purebloods, and it had taken a long time for them to have me. Lily was a surprise, and the fact she was a witch, was assurance that the Evans bloodline, if not the name would continue in the magical world. I was jealous and convinced myself that I was the normal one, that they were all freaks. Then I met and married Vernon when I was eighteen. When your mother died, you were all that was left my family. Our parents had been killed by Death Eaters during Lily's seventh year. I was so scared that I would lose you the same way that I lost them, which is why I never told you. Lily was so free-spirited that I agreed with Vernon that keeping you down would somehow make you...well...normal. I never hated you, and I hope that one day you can forgive me for being a insecure fool. I never heard about dementors from your father. My father told us about them during the first Voldemort war. Harry, every year since you started at Hogwarts, I got a letter from Dumbledore. I know about the Sorcerer's Stone, the Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets, how you and your friends rescued Sirius Black, the Triwizard Tournament. When I heard about that Umbridge woman, and what she did to you, I was tempted to find my way there and feed her to a shark. Then I decided that even a shark didn't deserve that." Harry laughed and Petunia grinned. "I am so proud of you, Harry. Now, I just saw this letter as I was heading upstairs. I believe that you took a major exam this year, because this letter is from your Education Department. Well, open it, Harry." Harry carefully opened it and read it aloud.

_Ordinary Wizarding Levels: _Harry James Potter

Astronomy: A

Care Of Magical Creatures: O

Charms Theory: E

Charms Practical: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts Theory: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical: O+

Divination: A

Herbology: E

History Of Magic: A

Potions Theory: E

Potions Practical: O

Transfiguration Theory: O

Transfiguration Practical: E

Total O.W.L.S: 13

_Mr.Potter, Due to your exceptional performance in Defense Against The Dark Arts, You have received an Additional O.W.L. for your ability to conjure a Corporeal Patronus charm. Congratulations._

_Sincerly,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

"I knew you were smart, Harry, you are an Evans, but this is amazing! I am so proud of you. Now, I know what happened, and if you need to talk, I'm here." With that, Petunia hugged him and slipped out the door, leaving behind her a very surprised nephew.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames are accepted as long as they are constructive.


	3. Chapter 2: Hermione

Chapter 2

Hermione

Harry lay back on his bed, still stunned by his aunt's words, not to mention his O.W.L. results.13 O.W.L.S! And an Outstanding in Potions. A grin broke out on his face when he thought of the reaction that Professor Snape would have when he found that Harry would be in his N.E.W.T classes. Harry grinned when he saw his owl, Hedwig as she swooped in, a letter tied to her leg. He untied the parchment and began to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just got my O.W.L.S! 16! Mum and Dad were so proud! Listen, I got a letter from Dumbledore and he said you can come over here sometimes. Not the whole summer, but for a few hours every week. Call me on the telephone, my number is 555-7897, and we can make arrangements. See you soon._

_Love from Hermione._

The next afternoon, Harry took the letter and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was starting supper. She smiled at him and handed him a soda from the refrigerator. Harry took a deep breath and held up the letter.

"Aunt Petunia, may I use the telephone?" His aunt smiled and pointed at the receiver. Harry picked it up and dialed Hermione's number. A deep male voice answered after the second ring.

"Hello, may I please speak to Hermione?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, sir...I'm Harry...Harry Potter..."

"Ah, yes. Hermione's told me a good deal about you. Hold on one moment, and I'll get her."

A few moments passed when Harry heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hermione?"

"Harry? It is so good to hear your voice! How are you? How many O.W.L.S did you get? Can you come over?" Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"One question at a time, 'Mione. I'm fine, 13, and yes."

"13!13 O.W.L.S? Harry, that's amazing. I'm so proud of you!"

"So, when can you get here?"

"You'll be having supper with us, so I'll be there at 6 tonight."


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue

Chapter 3

Rescue

Both Harry and Petunia jumped when they heard the front door slam. It was only a quarter until six...what on earth was Vernon doing home so early? Lately, he had been working until seven or later. Harry gulped when his uncle stormed into the kitchen, his face the color of an overripe plum.

"You...damned...FREAK! You got me fired, you little bastard, so now you will pay!"

"Vernon, no...you..." Petunia stopped as Vernon turned toward her.

"Shut up, you worthless hag! This is your good-for-nothing family, not mine!"

"But, Vernon, please..."

"I said, SHUT UP!" With that, Vernon backhanded his wife so hard that she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the table. Harry was enraged as Vernon began to kick Petunia. He kicked his uncle in the leg, only to get punched for his trouble. Vernon continued to beat on Harry, and didn't hear the front door open over the screams. Suddenly, a shout pierced the air.

"_Stupefy!"_

Harry looked over blearily to see Hermione, her parents and Remus Lupin standing over them.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He struggled to his knees and moved toward his aunt. Hermione's mother was carefully examining Petunia while her father was filing a report with a constable. "Aunt Petunia, are you okay?" He asked as she slowly opened her eyes. She nodded and Harry carefully helped her to her feet. "Come on Aunt Petunia. We're getting out of here." Harry turned to the Grangers. "Do you possibly have room for both of us?" Petunia gasped and Harry stared at her and shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here. Merlin knows what will happen when he wakes up. If it makes you feel any better, they're Muggles." He said with a cheeky grin. Petunia smiled back, and with additional help from Lupin, who had retrieved Harry's trunk and schoolbooks, along with a bag for Petunia, and the Grangers, the group made their way outside, and into the Grangers car.

"Petunia, are you sure you're okay? Do you think we need to go to a doctor?" Petunia shook her head.

"No, but do you happen to know a good lawyer?"

"Magical or Muggle?" Remus asked jokingly.

"Either." she responded, surprising everyone. Everyone in the car turned to stare at her. She grinned. "Well, it has been over 20 years, but the last time I read wizard law, Squibs do have legal rights under wizarding law. Is that still the case? After all I am also the daughter of Tristan and Rose Evans." Lupin nodded.

"You are correct in that assessment, Mrs...Ms..."

"Evans" Petunia supplied. "I'm divorcing Vernon."


	5. Chapter 4: The Next Morning

Again, I own nothing that you recognize, JKR has that privilege...just borrowing them to have a little fun. Chapter 3 is dedicated to tears4Sirius for her excellent suggestion.

Chapter 4

The Next Morning

They had just arrived back at the Grangers when the telephone rang. Hermione's father answered it, and with a puzzled frown turned to Petunia.

"It's for you, Petunia." She slowly took the phone from him and lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Ma'am, this is Constable Jason Mitchell, with the Juvenile department of the Surrey police. I am afraid that we have your son Dudley in custody again."

"Again? What do you mean, again? What has he been arrested for?"

"Mrs. Dursley, Dudley has been arrested 12 times in the past year for assault, vandalism,and destruction of private property. Mr. Dursley and Dudley were both warned two weeks ago that if this happened again, Dudley will be sent to St. Brutus Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. However, unless we have parental consent, there will be a trial, where the court will issue the order."

"You have my consent. Dudley is already far too much like his father. He needs a wake up call. I just hope that it isn't too late.

"Yes, ma'am. The arrangements will be made immediately. Have a pleasant evening, Mrs. Dursley."

"Thank you." With that, Petunia hung up the phone and sat down in the nearest chair. Harry knelt beside her.

"What happened?"

"Dudley was arrested. They are sending him, ironically enough, to St. Brutus'" Harry was flabbergasted as he met Petunia's eyes.

"St. Brutus'? The same St. Brutus that Vernon told the neighbors that I attended?"

"The very same."

"I thought that he made it up."

"I'm afraid not. You uncle had planned to send you there when you were eleven, but I convinced him that Stonewall High would be 'bad' enough for you. Then, as I had expected, your Hogwarts letter came." She grinned. "All 1500 of them." Both Harry and Petunia laughed at the memory.

"I don't think I'll ever forget Hagrid and that pig tail."

"What was it he whispered to you after that?"

"He said that he had hoped to turn him into a pig and I said that I doubted that anyone could tell the difference." Harry was surprised when Petunia chuckled.

"A lot of things have changed over the past year, Harry. Some good, some bad. Let's just leave it at that."

The next morning more visitors stopped by the Grangers. This time, it was Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Petunia and Harry's bruises were even more visible, and Harry winced every time he moved. The two were sipping tea as Hermione showed the Professors inside. Harry quickly tried to stand and grimaced.

"Sit down, Harry," Petunia admonished softly. "You shouldn't be moving until your ribs have time to heal."

"What happened?" McGonagall asked, carefully examining Petunia's face.

"Vernon." Harry answered. McGonagall nodded and pulled out her wand.

"Petunia, with your permission, I'll heal the bruises..."

"No. Take care of Harry's ribs. I want the solicitors and court to see my face as it is." McGonagall turned to Harry and muttered a charm. Harry felt a slight tingling sensation, and stood up smiling.

"All better," he grinned. Petunia smiled, stood up and placed her hands on her nephews' shoulders.

"Petunia, I was able to pull a few strings, and your divorce suit will be heard next week. I also found our camera, so we can take pictures of the bruises before they start to fade, for evidence."

"Petunia, there was another reason that I stopped by.Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to talk toyou about becoming our new Muggle Studies/Muggle-Wizarding Relations teacher.Professor Flitwick has created a new charm that will allow most Muggle electric things to work in the castle. We decided that with the war on, all students will be required to take it for at least one semester. Would you be interested?" Petunia paused.

"What do you want me to teach the students?"

"Many of our students, especially the purebloods, have a tendency to underestimate what Muggles are capable of. They need a wake up call." Petunia nodded at the older woman.

"I'll do it. Have it set so I can have either a VCR or a DVD player on the first day. I think a muggle war movie should do the trick." McGonagall gave a rare smile.

"What movies do you plan to show?"

"For the younger children, 'Midway' and 'Schindler's List' for the older group." The two women smirked.

"They won't know what hit them."


	6. Chapter 5: The Trials of Vernon Dursley

Chapter 5

The Trials of Vernon Dursley

Monday morning came quickly, and both Harry and Petunia were preparing to go to court. That Saturday, Petunia had gone shopping with Hermione and her mother, Angela, while Harry and Robert Granger went to one of London's finest haberdashers for new clothing. After seeing Harry in his new clothing, Hermione had squealed and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush so deeply, his face resembled the famous Weasley hair. All three adults started laughing, and Petunia began teasing Harry about his peculiar fondness for tomatoes, seeing that he wanted to resemble his favorite fruit.

Petunia was putting her earrings in when Harry knocked on the door and entered the room, his tie hanging loosely.

"Aunt Petunia, could you..." Petunia shook her head as she began to knot the tie.

"After 5 years at Hogwarts, and you still can't tie your tie?" His aunt grinned as she finished and looked at her nephew. "Do you think that I'll always be here?"

"Well..."

"Perhaps Hermione is good at this. Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

"That you like her...as more than a friend."

"Aunt Petunia!"

"I'm not blind, Harry. You are head over heels for that girl, and I assure you that she feels the same way."

"Really?"

"I knew you liked her. When are you planning on putting the poor girl out of her misery and let her know?"

"Are you sure she feels this way?"

"She confessed it to Angela and myself Saturday that she was 100 in love with you, dear nephew. Why don't you tell her this afternoon after we get back?"

"I will, but on that note, we had better get going." The two walked downstairs where the Grangers were waiting.

Harry and Petunia led the party into the crowded courtroom. Robert, Angela and Hermione Granger took seats in the back of the room. Harry and Petunia had almost reached their table when they were spun around and faced Vernon and his sister Marge. The siblings began punching Harry and Petunia until the bailiffs separated them. The judge was shouting for order and the Dursley siblings were forced into their chairs. The judge cleared his throat and frowned at Vernon and glanced at the papers.

"From the evidence presented, including the horrific display in my courtroom. I am prepared to render my verdict. I grant a decree of divorce to Petunia Evans Dursley from Vernon William Dursley. Petunia Evans Dursley retains sole legal and physical custody of her son Dudley Vernon Dursley and her nephew Harry James Potter. Vernon William Dursley, you are hereby ordered to pay 500e alimony and 350e in child support. This will be sent to the court on the first of every month. Any failure to pay will result in a garnishment of wages. Also, effective immediately, a restraining order against Vernon William Dursley and Marjorie Amelia Dursley. You are not to come within 200 meters of Petunia Evans Dursley, Dudley Vernon Dursley, or Harry James Potter. Finally, Vernon William Dursley and Marjorie Amelia Dursley, due to your horrific behavior this morning, I find you guilty of contempt of court and willful assault and hereby sentence you both to 60 days in gaol. Case dissmissed.

"Well," Petunia said with a smile, "I believe that this calls for a celebration. How about lunch at the Ivy. My treat." All five left smiling as they made their way outside.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Petunia leaned over toward her nephew. "Have you told her yet?" Harry shook his head and stood up.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" The pair walked outside and sat down on a nearby bench.

"What is it Harry?" Harry took a deep breath and took her hand.

"Hermione, I...like you."

"I like you too, Harry. You're one of my best friends." Harry shook his head.

"I mean I really, really like you...as a girl..."Hermione looked down at her hands. "I mean, if you don't..."

"Shut up, Harry." Hermione whispered, leaning over to kiss him. Harry broke the kiss.

"You really mean it?" She nodded, and Harry kissed her again, pulling her into an embrace. The pair kept kissing until they heard a familiar voice.

"All right you two, I'm too young to become a great-aunt."

"And we are too young to be grandparents." Harry and Hermione broke apart, blushing and looked up at the grinning adults. Petunia walked over, still smiling.

"You two had better come inside. It's time to eat." Harry and Hermione stood up and linked hands. Walking into the restaurant, Harry suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"How are we going to explain this to Ron?"


	7. Chapter 6: Letters and Diagon Alley

Chapter 6

Letters and Diagon Alley

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, horrified. Both of them knew that Ron had had a major crush on Hermione since the trio's third year. Neither wanted to lose Ron's friendship, but nor were they willing to give up what they had so recently found together.

"I guess we had better write him a letter," Harry said after they had returned to the Grangers. Hermione nodded and pulled out a quill and some parchment.

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**I don't know how much you know about what happened with my uncle, but Aunt Petunia and I are staying with Hermione and her parents until we can get settled.**_

_What Harry is trying to say, Ron, is that Harry and I made a discovery that we need to tell you, but neither of us know how to say it. _

_**Hermione...I..., Ron, we like each other, like boyfriend and girlfriend.** _

_But, Ron, we don't want to lose your friendship either. Please write back soon. We really want to hear from you._

_Hermione **and Harry**_

"Well," Harry said as he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "All we can do now is wait." Hermione nodded and the couple watched as the owl flew out the window.

They didn't have to wait very long. They went up to Harry's room right after supper and Hedwig was calmly sitting on her perch. Harry untied the letter, and Hermione leaned over his shoulder as he read it.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_I think that everyone knew that this was going to happen, except you two. Don't worry about me...I've been seeing Mandy Brocklehurst lately. Anyway, when are you coming to Diagon Alley? We are going next week. Mum wasn't too happy, since I only got 6 O.W.L.S (failed HOM and Divination and only one O...DADA.) She's mad since I am no longer a prefect because of it. All my letter said was that the highest score would get it. Seamus got 10...bet it's him. Well, mate see you in Diagon Alley._

_Ron_

Harry and Hermione finishedreading the letter and ran downstairs.Since Harry's birthday was the following week, and neither could think of a better place to spend it. Dumbledore had hinted that he wanted Harry and Hermione to continue with the Defense group that they had started the previous year, and Harry wanted to pick up some advanced defense and potions books. The thought of Professor Snape crossed his mind and as soon as Hermione left, Harry pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and loaded a quill with fresh ink.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_It has taken me a while to gather the courage to write this. Some Gryffindor. I wanted to apologize for being too stubborn to pay attention to the occlumency, not to mention invading your privacy. For five years you have reflected a hatred for my father on to me. Yes, my father was an obnoxious, arrogant prat, but sir, I am not my father. I apologize again for invading your pensieve, and hope that your holidays are enjoyable. I'll see you next term in Potions, since I managed an O on the O.W.L.S. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry rolled up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg, stroking her feathers.

"I know you're tired girl, but can you take this to Professor Snape? I don't know where he is, but if it is too far away, just leave it at Grimmauld Place, ok girl." The owl hooted and flew out again. Harry opened his Advanced Potions book and read until he fell asleep.

On Harry's 16th birthday, all of them went down to Diagon Alley with their booklists. Harry had gotten a letter informing him that he was replacing Ron as the male Gryffindor prefect. Ron's response was noticeably cool, even though he said he was glad to be rid of the responsibility. Inside Madam Malkins, Harry finally got some wizarding clothing besides his school uniform, along with new muggle clothes that fit him properly. Aunt Petunia had found a small cottage in a small community full of wizarding families, including Neville and his Gran, the Finnigans and the Patils, so Harry and Petunia would need robes so they would not stand out as much.Petunia had opened her own account Gringotts while Harry was at Flourish and Blotts. They met up with the Weasleys at Quality Quidditch supplies, and after drooling over the Firebolt II, they finally went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

As Harry walked into the pub, the sight that met his eyes caused his jaw to drop to the floor. Most of Harry's classmates, as well as the members of DA and the Order were there.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Harry!" As he walked further into the room, Harry could see that one table was covered with presents, and the other had a huge cake and bottles of butterbeer. Aunt Petuniawalked up to Harry, smiling.

"Well, what's it going to be, Harry? Cake or Presents.?" Harry grinned and they walked over to the presents, Harry sitting on the stool and picking up the first package. _To Harry From Aunt Petunia. _Harry opened it to reveal a brand new cd player, along with several CDS. Harry smiled and hugged her and reached for a heavy box. The card simply said _Apology accepted...now you can stay out of mine and actually be prepared for N.E.W.T. Potions. _Harry glanced toward the back of the room and spotted his Potions Master Severus Snape nodded as Harry opened the box. Inside was a large stone basin with runes engraved on the rim that Harry immediately recognized as a Pensieve. Next to it was _The Beginners Guide to Pensieves _and _Most Potente Potions_. Harry smiled his thanks to the taciturn manand was surprised to receive what appeared to be a small smile in return. The next package was from Hermione, beautiful gold phoenix on a chain. Inscribed on the back was _"To Harry All My Love, Hermione."_ Harry put the necklace on and promptly kissed his girlfriend, only to hear whistles and catcalls. Blushing, the two parted, and Harry began to open the rest of his gifts. There was a huge box of Chocolate frogs from Ron, a years subscription to the Quibbler from Luna Lovegood, a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George, a bag of Bertie Botts from Ginny, and books from the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. As soon as Harry finished, the group began to dig into the huge birthday cake. Finally sated, the group began to depart, and Harry and Petunia were able to spend their first night in their new home.


	8. Chapter 7: New Teachers

Chapter 7

New Teachers

Two weeks before the new term began, Fee and Skye loaded their belongings into the back of a black BMW Convertible. Fee jumped into the drivers seat and the pair began the long drive north.

"Music...options are Bon Jovi, Metallica, Black Sabbath, Ozzy solo, Poison..."

"Runaway" Skye grinned.

"Good Choice." Soon the sounds of Bon Jovi filled the car, and all conversation stopped.

Ooh, shes a little runaway  
Daddys girl learned fast  
All those things she couldn't say  
Ooh, shes a little runaway

A different line every night  
Guarenteed to blow your mind  
I see you out on the streets  
Calling for a wild time  
So you sit home alone  
Cause theres nothing left that you can do  
Theres only pictures hung in the shadows  
Left there to look at you  
You know she likes the lights at night  
On the neon Broadway sign  
She don't really mind  
Its only love she hoped to find

Ooh, shes a little runaway  
Daddys girl learned fast  
All those things she couldn't say  
Ooh, shes a little runaway

No one heard a single word you said  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
What was going round your head

Ooh, shes a little runaway  
Daddys girl learned fast  
All those things she couldnt say  
Ooh, shes a little runaway  
Daddys girl learned fast  
Now she works the night away

Ooh, shes a little runaway  
Daddys girl learned fast  
All those things she couldnt say  
Ooh, shes a little runaway  
Daddys girl learned fast  
Now she works the night away ...

"So, Fee, do you think your mum is going to harp on you about using a Glamour to cover those scars?" Fee frowned and shook her head.

"Of course she is, she'd be lost if there wasn't something about me she couldn't criticize. Forget her for now...put in some Ozzy." Skye nodded and popped Fee's beloved copy of _The Ozzman Cometh _into the radio.

Generals gathered in their masses  
just like witches at black masses  
evil minds that plot destruction  
sorcerers of death's construction  
in the fields the bodies burning  
as the war machine keeps turning  
death and hatred to mankind  
poisoning their brainwashed minds, oh lord yeah!

Politicians hide themselves away  
they only started the war  
Why should they go out to fight?  
They leave that role to the poor

Time will tell on their power minds  
Making war just for fun  
Treating people just like pawns in chess  
Wait 'till their judgement day comes, yeah!

Now in darkness, world stops turning  
as the war machine keeps burning  
No more war pigs of the power  
Hand of god has sturck the hour  
Day of judgement, god is calling  
on their knees, the war pigs crawling  
Begging mercy for their sins  
Satan, laughing, spreads his wings  
ALL RIGHT NOW!

Now the pair were just pulling through the gates of Hogwarts as Fee quickly popped in the song that was a calling card...much to the amusement of her passenger.

Times have changed and times are strange  
Here I come, but I ain't the same  
Mama, I'm coming home  
Times gone by seems to be  
You could have been a better friend to me  
Mama, I'm coming home

Took me in and you drove me out  
Yeah, you had me hypnotized  
Lost and found and turned around  
By the fire in your eyes

You made me cry, you told me lies  
But, I can't stand to say goodbye  
Mama, I'm coming home  
I could be right, I could be wrong  
Hurts so bad, it's been so long  
Mama, I'm coming home

Selfish love yeah we're both alone  
The ride before a fall  
But I'm gonna take this heart of stone  
I just got to have it all

I've seen your face a hundred times  
Everyday we've been apart  
I don't care about the sunshine, yeah

'Cause mama, mama, I'm coming home  
I'm coming home

You took me in and you drove me out  
Yeah, you had me hypnotized  
Lost and found and turned around  
By the fire in your eyes

I've seen your face a thousand times  
Every day we've been apart  
And I don't care about the sunshine, yeah

'Cause mama, mama, I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home

Fee put the BMW into park as the song ended. She grinned cheekily as her mother and the rest of the Hogwarts raced down to see what the commotion was. When they realized who she was, Fee stood, anticipating the shout.

"Fiona Aislinn McGonagall! What on earth was that for?"

"Hi, Mum. You know I always liked to make an entrance." Minerva McGonagall shook her head and hugged her daughter.

"It's good to have you home, dear. However, I really wish that sometimes you would quit acting like your mother." Laughing, the group made their way into the huge castle.


	9. Chapter 8: A Long Train Ride

Chapter 8

A Long Train Ride

September 1st had finally arrived, and Kings Cross Station was crowded with both magical and Muggle parents seeing their children off to school. Harry and Hermione were already on the train, poring over the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book they had been assigned when Ron and Mandy Brocklehurst peeked in.

"Hey, guys," Ron said. He frowned when he saw the book and shook his head. "So, Harry, now that toad Umbridge is gone, are you playing Quidditch again this year?" Harry looked up and shook his head. Mandy had left to use the bathroom, so now was the perfect time to tell Ron about the prophecy. Harry took a deep breath and began.

"Ron, when we were in the Ministry last year, there was a Prophecy...a real one...about me and Voldemort. To put it simply, one of us has to kill the other. I need to train, to prepare...for when that day arrives."

"So, what does that have to do with Quidditch. You're still going to play, right?"

"Ron...I can't play. Not because of the ban, but because I won't have time."

"But, Harry, we need you. I mean, Ginny's good, but you've got to play. Gryffindor needs you." Ron was practically begging, and it didn't seem like he had heard a word that Harry had said.

"Ron, if I don't train, I won't be able to kill Voldemort...he'll kill me. If I die and he doesn't, then he'll be free to take over the world. I love quidditch, you know that, but this is something I have to do."

"But, Harry, this is crazy...you knocked him out of his body when you were a baby, and he was at full power then. You shouldn't have any problem now. There isn't any reason why you couldn't play." Harry took a deep breath.

"Ron, between 6 classes, DA, Prefect, and all my training, I'm barely going to have time to eat or sleep. There's no way I can fit quidditch in."

"Six classes? What are you taking?"

"Defense Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Weaponry and Alternative Self-Defense, Potions, Charms, and Muggle-Wizarding Relations/Muggle Studies."

"Potions? Why would you want to take Potions. Two more years with that greasy git?"

"I need it to become an Auror."

"Okay, but if you gave up Prefect, you could still play quidditch."

"Ron, even if I wanted to, Dumbledore wouldn't let me. Even if I did, I still wouldn't have time. I have to study so I can prepare for DA."

"Harry, I can't believe this. You're acting like Hermione." Harry looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." Ron turned to Hermione, frowning.

"What have you done to Harry? What did you do, put him under Imperius or something?" At that Harry slammed his book shut and glared at Ron.

"How dare you, Ron? I hate to tell you this but the world doesn't revolve around quidditch. In case you forgot, Hermione is my girlfriend, and she would never do such a thing. Anyway, Imperius doesn't affect me, remember." Ron turned beet red and muttered "sorry". Harry nodded and returned to his book. An uncomfortable silence filled the compartment, which was finally broken when Ernie McMillan stuck his head in the door to tell Harry and Hermione that they were needed in the Prefects compartment. They didn't return until the train was at the Hogsmeade station.

Finally, after a brief carriage ride, they were at Hogwarts. Ron turned to Harry in a last effort to change his mind.

"Harry, are you sure about quitting? Running out on the team?" Harry nodded, and Ron frowned. "Harry, I hope you think before telling McGonagall. You need to get your priorities straight." At this Harry and Hermione glared at Ron.

"She already knows. As for priorities, MINE are fine. YOU are the one who needs to think about what's important. Surviving Voldemort or a damn game." With this spoken, Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, leaving a stunned Ron at the door.

A/N: I know it's short...but you'll see why in the next few chapters.


	10. Chapter 9: Start of Term

Chapter 9

Start of Term and Professor Evans

As the students entered the Great Hall, they all felt a sense of relief that so far, everything was quiet within the wizarding world. Ron had finally given up on his attempts to change Harry's mind. Jealousy had begun to rear it's head as he watched his two best friends chat. Harry has it all, money, fame, Hermione...Mr. Perfect. All he was was the bloody sidekick.

"You all right there, Ron?" The redhead turned to see Seamus and Dean sitting there watching him.

"Just fine," he muttered, turning his attention to the start of term feast, not noticing the concerned looks from Harry and Hermione, or the speculative one from across the Hall. Soon the meal was over and all eyes went to the Head table as Professor Dumbledore stood for start of term announcements.

"Good evening. Let me start by introducing the new faces at our Head table. First, for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Fiona McGonagall. She asks that you call her Professor Mac to avoid any confusion with her mother. We will also be adding two new classes to the curriculum and I highly recommend that all students pay attention. For the first term, these classes are mandatory. After Christmas, you may choose whether or not to continue. First we have Weaponry and Self Defense with Professor Skye Sartor. Second, Muggle-Wizarding Relations/Muggle Studies with Professor Petunia Evans." Dumbledore continued the announcements as the students began whispering to each other. The whispering continued even as everyone headed to their dormitories.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione met Ron at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and to get their timetables. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw how full Harry's schedule was.

"You sure you want to do all that, mate? All work and no play makes Harry dead boring." Harry shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Maybe so, but better to be dead boring than to be plain dead." Even Ron couldn't argue with that as Hermione checked her watch.

"We better get going. We have Pe...Professor Evans in ten minutes." The Trio stood up and rushed to their first class.

Petunia was standing at the front as all the students walked in. She had just started taking roll when Draco Malfoy and his cronies sauntered in. Petunia glanced at their robes and pursed her lips.

"You are late. That will be five points from Slytherin...each." Malfoy started grumbling, causing Petunia to get angrier. "Would you care to make it fifty, Mr. Malfoy? Sit down." She dimmed the lightsand pulled a large screen down. "Good morning class. Today we will be viewing a film about Muggles. This movie was made a few years ago, but it shows exactly what muggles are capable of. Many of you have been taught that magic and wizards are superior to muggles. Muggles have ways of killing people by the thousands. They have weapons that no spell can stop. Muggles outnumber wizards ten to one. Imagine if Muggles found out us and banded together to destroy the magical world?" At that, Malfoy snorted, causing a deeper frown to cross Petunia's face. "I can stand here and talk until I am blue in the face. I think it is time to show you. This is based on a true story, the story of Schindler's List."

As soon as the movie was over, Petunia turned the lights back on. Nearly every student was pale and in shock. Neville shyly raised his hand.

"Professor, why did...what did they do?"

"The dead people, the ones being tortured and killed?" Neville nodded. "They were different. They had different customs, different beliefs. They looked and dressed differently. Over six million Jews died in a matter of a few years. Hundreds of thousands more people died in the war that was occuring at the same time. All because some people thought they were superior than others. For your homework, I want two feet of parchment on what you think of the movie you just saw. Class dismissed."


End file.
